Sandor y Myrcella
by MyrcellaBL
Summary: Sandor, más conocido como El Perro ama en secreto a Myrcella, hermana gemela de Joffrey Baratheon pero el amor es mutuo y lo mantendrán en secreto


Después de meses fuera de casa porfin iba ha volver a Desembarco del Rey. Echaba de menos a mi familia: a mi madre, a mi tio Tyrion, a Joffrey y a Tommen, pero sobre todo a Sandor. Había estado a mi lado desde que tengo uso de razón. Siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo, aunque tenga 15 años más que yo.

Me apresuré a cojer mis cosas y guardarlas en mi baúl para que los sirvientes lo llevasen a la embarcación que me llevaría de vuelta a casa. Me despedí de los que me había acojido esos meses y subí al barco. Dos dias de viaje a través del mar. El sol se estaba poniendo cuando divisé el puerto de Desembarco del Rey. Una pequeña sonrisa se me dibujó en mi rostro cuando vi a toda mi familia allí.

Bajé del barco mientras atracaba y caminé con cierta rapidez hasta ellos. Lo primero que hice fue abrazar a mi hermano pequeño Tommen y darle un beso en la frente. Después hice lo mismo con mi hermano gemelo Joffrey, solo que a él el beso se lo di en la mejilla y por último abracé con fuerza a mi madre, la cual lloraba, pero de felicidad por volver a verme.

-Madre, ¿donde están el tio Tyrion y el abuelo?

-Vienen ahora mi pequeña -dijo aun con lágrimas en los ojos- Como has crecido estos meses.

-Mamá... -sonrio- Al mes siguiente de irme Joffrey y yo cumplimos los 17 años. Ha pasado casi un año desde que me fui de aqui.

En aquel momento, mi tio tyrion y mi abuelo llegaron al muelle, seguidos de Sandor. Llevaba casi un año sin verle y ahora le veía más atractivo que antes. Su armadura, su espada... Todo lo era. Abracé a mi tio y a mi abuelo, pero sin parar de mirarle. Cuando vi que me miraba, le dediqué una tierna sonrisa, que me devolvió de la misma manera. Al volver a casa, me tocó ir en un carruaje yo sola y había pedido que Sandor me acompañara, poniendo de escusa que asi me sentiría más segura.

-Gracias por acompañarme Sandor

-Veo que aún recordais mi nombre joven princesa.

-Por supuesto, nunca podría olvidar vuestro nombre. Sois el único, aparte de mi madre, que me prestabais atención hasta el dia que me fui. Me dolió dejar a todas las personas a las que quería aqui, incluyéndoos a vos.

-¿A mi? Me alagais joven princesa. No sabía que fuese una persona importante para vos

Estuvimos así hasta llegar al castillo. Hubo un gran banquete por mi regreso, del cual yo no comí nada o casi nada. Solo quería estar otra vez a solas con Sandor. Con él podía ser yo misma y no la princesa que todo el mundo quiere que sea. Cuando llegó la hora del vino y del baile, me despedí de mis padres y me fui en dirección a mi habitación.

Sentí unos pasos detrás de mi ya llegando a mi habitación. Miré de reojo y una leve sonrisa se me dibujó en los labios cuando vi quien era. Continué caminando como si nada y cuando estaba enfrente de la puerta de mi habitación me giré apoyándome en ella.

-¿Como es que me seguis? Aún recuerdo en donde quedan las habitaciones en el palacio.

-Ya lo se joven princesa, pero ya sabeis como soy

-Lo se perfectamente Sandor y os agradecería que me llamaseis Myrcella también yo me molesto en llamaros Sandor y no perro.

-De acuerdo Myrcella

La tensión sexual que había entre ambos se notaba, y mucho. Sonreí levemente, le agarré de la mano y nos adentramos en mi habitación. Cerré la puerta con llave y al girarme, le abracé con fuerza. Sin duda era al que más había echado de menos. Al separarme le miré a los ojos y le acaricié con cuidado la parte quemada de la cara. Él hizo lo mismo pero me besó el dorso de la mano. Sin que llegase a esperármelo, me agarró la cara entre sus manos y me besó en los labios, beso que correspondí con ganas y con dulzura.

Tener la habitación en las almenas tenía un ventaja, nadie podía escuchar lo que hacías. Con cierta rapidez, ambos nos desnudamos fundiéndonos en un apasionado beso mientras él me recostaba en mi cama con cuidado. Besos, caricias y sobre todo amor es lo que había. De repente y sin esperármelo, me penetró con fuerza mientras recorría mi cuerpo con sus manos. Solté un leve gemido agarrando con fuerza las sábanas de la cama. Repitió el movimiento varias veces y cada vez más rápido mientras la intensidad de mis gemidos aumentaba.

[...]

A la mañana siguiente me desperté abrazada a Sandor, por sus fuertes brazos rodeándome. De repente escuché como mi hermano Joffrey llamaba a la puerta.

-Hermana, abrid la puerta, me gustaría hablar con vos.

-Un momento hermano, no estoy... visible ahora mismo.

-De acuerdo, cuando lo esteis me encontrareis en mi cuarto.

-Vale hermano -esperé a que se fuera para despertar a Sandor- Sandor despierta, ya es por la mañana y mi hermano desea hablar conmigo. Por suerte la puerta estaba cerrada y no nos ha pillado


End file.
